Life
by shortie48
Summary: Post Hogwarts Harry Ron and Hermione are living together after the war is over RWHG HPGW
1. Prologue

Disclamer- I dont own Harry Potter

A/N Fanfiction is giving me a hard time so lets hope the 3rd time is a charm Please read and review

* * *

Life is a funny thing. Sometimes it is perfect sometimes it is miserable, sometimes it is a dream come true and other times it is a nightmare. War was something that made life a nightmare but when a war ended, all you could do was be happy for the peace.

The war was finally over and people were slowly recovering from their loses. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were the people that seemed to be the most happy about the end of the war. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had the biggest part in the war against Voldemort. Harry was destined to kill him and as Harry's best friends the fought along side in the mist of dead bodies and curses flying everywhere.

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. When he was one years old Voldemort broke into his house killing his parents and when his attempt to kill him failed he was severely weakened only to gain his full power back during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry lived with the Dursleys, his mother's sister, when his parents died away from the magical world and the fame that would have surrounded him. When he was to start his first year at Hogwarts, he was surprised to say the least that magic even existed.

One the train to his first year at Hogwarts Harry met Ron Weasley and the instantly became good friends, Hermione on the other hand didn't make friends with them so easily. Hermione was very smart and intimidated Ron and Harry. One day as Ron was walking and talking with some friends he said some nasty things about Hermione and the next thing he knew was Hermione running past him crying. Later that day during the Halloween feast and troll broke into the castle and everyone was sent to their houses. Harry and Ron were on their way to Gryffindor house when they suddenly realized that Hermione was still in the bathroom and she never came down to the feast. As the ran to the bathroom the saw the troll going into the same bathroom that Hermione was in and it took saving her from the troll and Hermione covering for them from the teachers for them all to become good friends.

Their friendship with each other had different feelings. Hermione and Harry felt like brother and sister. Harry and Ron felt like brothers. Hermione and Ron on the other hand had a completely different relationship that they refused to revel to each other because they thought that the other didn't feel the same way.

As they grew older things became more complicated for them. Every year at Hogwarts was an adventure from them. Year after Year they saved the wizarding world and earning much praise and status of favorite students from their headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall even though she would be the first to deny it. As the War grew so did the grief. Their friends were dying left and right and students began to get sacred of receiving mail fearing that the letter that they would receive would contain news of the death of another family member or friend.

The worse death seemed to be the one of Hermione's parents who died by a surprise attack of death eaters in late November of their seventh year. Hermione refused to cry trying to stay strong but after a week she finally broke down in Ron's arms after he insisted that she should cry. After that Hermione admitted that she hadn't slept since she found out. She wanted to stay awake just in case it was some big joke and someone would pop in at any moment and say, "got ya". After revealing this to Ron, he rubbed her back and said more soothing words in her ear when she finally fell asleep. Since then she couldn't fall asleep with out Ron and Ron didn't mind but Ginny said that they couldn't sleep one the couch every night and told him to just get her to sleep then levitate her to her room but the plan didn't work because if Ron wasn't next to her while she was asleep she would started to have horrible nightmares.

The boys in the dorm felt sorry for Hermione so since Ron could not sleep in Hermione's dorm seeing, as he could not go up the stairs Hermione slept with Ron but no one ever said anything. McGonagall found out as well when she did inspections and found Ron and Hermione sleeping in the same bed luckily Harry was awake up and calmly explained the situation to McGonagall before Hermione woke up, and McGonagall consented. When Hermione stayed at Ron's during Christmas Harry explained the situation to everyone before hand. Mrs. Weasley knew they were not doing anything and was proud of Ron for doing so a caring thing. Ron's brother felt so bad for Hermione that the remained quiet even Fred and George.

When the Final Battle took place it was during their last month at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the front lines fighting to the fullest and after 2 days of nonstop fighting the battle was finally over, Harry had killed Voldemort.

They had only been out of school for a month and they were already on their way to an independent life. Harry and Ron had decided to become Aurous are were very welcomed as everyone heard of the golden trio because now Ron and Hermione had become almost as famous as Harry had. Hermione on the other hand decided to become a healer, which was also, welcomed she being the smartest witch in their year. Quiditch was now just a game to play at the burrow and was no longer an aspiration as Ron and Harry believed that they would be more helpful saving the world then riding around on brooms but dared not to make that revelation to Hermione. Hermione long gave up on S.P.E.W after her parents died finally giving in that the house elves liked what they were doing.

Ron and Hermione were 18 while Harry had another month to go. Ron at 18 looked so much more mature and seemed serious but the glint in his baby blue eyes gave him away. His most famous feature was his bright red hair that hi five brothers, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie and sister, Ginny had also acquired. His height was an amazing 6'2. Hermione was petite with a height of 5'4 chocolate brown eyes and dark brown curly hair that had grown from a frizzy mess to perfect ringlets that every girl wanted. Harry had grown to 6'0 with his bright green eyes he got from his mom and his unruly mope of black hair that he inherited from his dad.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to move in together after school. They had finally found the perfect apartment, which they could now afford from all the reward money they got from the ministry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione opened the door to their new flat and starting filling the room with boxes and boxes of stuff. It was a new chapter in their life, which they were so eager to start. It was the beginning of a normal life when all they had to worry about was who was going to cook and which party they were going to go to and who was going to be their next boyfriend instead of worrying about how they were going to save the word this time.


	2. Normal

Harry was setting their last box inside their new flat. They all looked around at the flat filled with at least 3 dozen boxes.

"I guess we should start unpacking," Hermione said

"I don't know maybe we should start tomorrow its already 9p.m. and we haven't even had dinner yet and I'm hungry." Ron said

"When are you not hungry," laughed Harry

Ron just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Hermione was trying to find a way to get to the kitchen where they stocked the fridge before they unloaded the boxes.

Harry who seemed to be reading her mind said "maybe we should just order some pizza it seems like we don't have another choice anyways."

Yeah I'll call right now but how do you suppose we are going to get into our room tonight the boxes are everywhere. I doubt we'll be able to get 5 inches without coming in contact with one." Said an aspirated Hermione.

"Just call the pizza place and me and Harry will figure something out."

"Ron we have another problem."

"What?"

"How are we supposed to call them if we don't know where the phone is."

"How about if you and Ron stay here and move the boxes while I apperate to the pizza place." Said Harry

Ron blushed he knew Harry was just trying to get Ron and Hermione alone so they would admit their feelings to each other. Harry had known about their feelings for years but never said anything but over the years he had been giving them bigger and bigger hints to move along the process of trying to get them together.

"That sounds ok" Hermione said

And with that Harry apperated

"Where should we start" said Ron trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should find and unpack the blankets so that we can have something to sleep on"

"Sounds good to me"

"Ron?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think that everything will get back to normal again. I mean I know the war is over but I still feel like something bad is going to happen and I can't help but feel that way."

"Yeah I mean things will be awkward at first but that's understandable I mean we have never had a time in our life when we have been completely care free."

"Yeah I guess we just need some time to adjust. I still don't believe what has happened though it seems like I'll wake up any minute, an 10 year old girl before I got my Hogwarts letter living with my parents and thinking this is all a dream and there really is no such thing as magic."

"Of course things have been difficult but I wouldn't change anything that has happened and I like how things are going."

"Yeah I guess"

Hermione started going over to the boxes and opening them up. Ron couldn't help but stare and her and think she looked so innocent and beautiful. Hermione was wearing a jean overalls with, a tank top underneath, and her hair in braided pigtails with a bandanna over it. Her honey brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and he knew she was thinking about her parents and he couldn't help but go over there and embrace her.

Hermione was surprised by this gesture but none the less started crying in his chest and thanking god that she still had Harry and Ron. She didn't know what she would do without then. She couldn't help but breath in his scent and cling to him as if she was scared that if she let go he would disappear. She let her tears slid down her cheeks and scolded herself for her behavior with acting like such a….. girl

"I don't know what's wrong with me they have been gone for months I should be over it by now."

"Hermione I don't think this will be anything you can get over but remember you still have me and Harry."

Hermione started to laugh thinking about all those times when he made her cry when they fought and now he was the one soothing her.

"Was is that a laugh I heard Ms. Granger." Joked Ron

"Yeah I was just thinking about how you used to make me cry and now your helping me stop."

Ron smiled sadly he felt horrible every time he thought about all those times they fought but then again he couldn't help it. Fighting with Hermione was a great feeling. When they fought all she focused on was him, she would get this adorable red tint to her checks and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, and she would start breathing heavily making her chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern that was just mesmerizing…..

But making her cry was horrible it made him feel like he was the worst person in the world.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione you know I was just being a prat right."

"hmm"

He could feel Hermione leaning more into him and felt that he was going to die. It was true they slept together at night but she usually just stayed in jeans because of the other boys in the dorm. Even when the slept they weren't, close both stayed on either side of the bed trying not to get to close fearing what the other would think. On countless occasions though they would wake up with their arms around each other and didn't even know how.

Ron slowly moved away from Hermione and she seemed to be a little disappointed at first but quickly pushed that aside as Ron and Her continued to look for the blankets. By the time they found them they realized that they had no where to put them. When they were discussing this Harry finally walked in with the pizza.

"Harry we have no where to put the blankets" whined Hermione

Harry laughed at Hermione who was noticeably tired

"Harry this is serious where are we going to sleep." Hermione said with a more serious nature.

"Why don't we just sleep on the balcony I doubt it's going to rain tomorrow so it shouldn't be a problem and we will start unpacking first thing in the morning." Said Harry after a moments silence.

"That's a good idea we can go to the burrow to breakfast and then come back and unpack." Ron said

Harry's eyes considerably let up at the notion of seeing Ginny. He and Ginny started going out again after the war and after Harry promised Ginny and signed a contract that he would never break up with her again for stupid reasons like trying to protect her and Harry happily agreed. He was a little sad though that Ginny still had another year of Hogwarts left and would be leaving soon.

Suddenly Harry heard a stomach rumbling and noticed Ron eyeing the pizza.

"okay lets eat seeing as Ron is going to attack you any minute." Hermione said to Harry

They ate quickly and hungrily seeing as they spent all day packing.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were to tired to look for their night wear so they decided to just sleep in their clothes. It was custom for Hermione since she seemed to always sleep in her jeans because she was always nervous being around the boys in her nightgowns, shorts or pajamas. She was constantly worried how she would explain to Ron why she still slept in jeans even after the other guys weren't around.

She could try sleeping in her own room seeing as their were three room each for one person deciding that Hermione still needed her own room even though she wouldn't sleep in it. She pushed that thought aside thinking that she wasn't ready to face those horrible nightmares that hunted her once beautiful and peaceful dreams. It would be hard to explain to Ron that she was more uncomfortable being around Ron in her nightclothes than she was the other boys.

They all lied down on the blankets on the balcony Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione. She felt safe as she always felt when she was around them. She knew that they would do anything for her. She has witnessed them run in front of her countless times during the war in an effort to protect her.

She knew that things were meant to be like this. They were always meant to be together.


	3. Change

A/N I hope you like this story and please review so i dont think that its horrible and ecide to delete it

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter Dumbledore and Sirus wouldnt have died and Ron and Hermione would be in more embarassing situations

* * *

Hermione was first to wake up the next day. She looked around and was amazed at the sight before her. The balcony they slept out on had an amazing view and seemed even more perfect this morning. It looked over the whole town and she couldn't help but smile. She looked down at Ron and Harry and smiled more widely. The were both stretched out on their stomachs with their blankets kicked off she was amazed that they didn't bump into to her at night.

She decided to go find her toothbrush and clothes so she could brush her teeth and take a shower before the boys got up and they would wrestle for control of the bathroom. She found her toothbrush and toothpaste after 20 minutes and her clothes 10 minutes after that along with a towel and some shampoo and soap. She quickly headed to the bathroom and locked the door. She started to brush her teeth while the water in the shower warmed up. When she was done brushing her teeth, she took off her clothes and stepped in.

She let the warmth of the water rush over her as she thought how natural this felt. Moving in with Harry and Ron seemed like it would be a humungous transformation when really it was one of the most simplest things she has done in her life.

She stepped out of the shower and into her underclothes then a pair of dark blue jeans and a halter-top. She looked in the mirror and could not believe she what she say. She was not very comfortable in these clothes. Sure, they were relaxing and made the heat less effective but she thought that the clothes were too revealing. The shorts were way to short, were low rise and dark blue, the top showed off her bare shoulders, stopped in the middle of her belly button, and were a light blue color. Ginny bought Hermione the shorts and top saying that she needed to show of her figure more instead of all those jeans and t-shirts she wore. Hermione did not think that she had a great figure but Ginny had scolded her saying that she must be blind.

As Hermione looked in the mirror, she could not help but think that maybe Ginny was right. She a flat stomach, curvy hips, decent sized breasts, and long toned legs that came without any exercising. She decided to keep the clothes on and hoped no one would notice her change in clothes. She did a spell to make her curls wavy instead of curly so she could tie them in a low ponytail, then put a dark blue bandanna over it.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she ran straight into Harry.

"Finally Hermione me and Ron thought that you were going to spend the rest of you life in there."

Hermione had to laugh at Harry's appearance he was wearing his clothes from yesterday but they were all scrunched up and wrinkled and his hair was a mess.

Hermione started to apologize but Harry cut her off.

"It seems like Miss Hermione is trying to impress a certain someone this morning."

Hermione looked down at her clothes, blushed, and then started to worry

"Do I look bad, should I go change? I knew Ginny was wrong about these clothes."

Harry stopped her right before she left

"Hermione you look fine just a little different, I'm sure Ron will enjoy this change."

Hermione blushed again and slapped Harry in the arm

"Where is Ron anyways?" Hermione whispered to Harry while looking around the flat

"He got tired of waiting and took his clothes and appearated to the Burrow and said he was going to take a shower at the Burrow and he would meet us there."

Harry went into the bathroom and closed the door. Hermione just stood at the door thinking whether she should change before Ron sees her but finally decides against it. Hermione decided to unpack some boxes while Harry was in the shower but the task seemed harder than she thought. She had no idea where to put anything. When she finally decided, 15 minutes later, where to put the silverware Harry was ready to go.

Harry and Hermione appearted to the front door of the Burrow and knocked on the door.

Ginny opened the door and hugged Harry than kissed him soundly on the lips. Hermione finally cleared her thought, as she could not get through since they were blocking the door. Ginny finally pulled away and looked at Hermione then squealed.

"Hermione you look great I knew you would."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Let's go inside I think breakfast is almost ready."

Ginny pulled Harry in and Hermione followed them. Everyone was at the Burrow, Mr. Wesley was sitting at the table talking to Bill and Charlie, who were on vacation from work and Mrs. Wesley was talking to Fleur and the twins, Fred and George.

When they saw Harry walked in they said hi but everyone stopped when they say Hermione walk in.

The Wesleys had become like family to Hermione after her parents died. Mr. Wesley, Bill, and Charlie all looked like they wanted to yell at her to put her clothes on. Fred and George just stood there staring and Fleur, Mrs. Wesley, and Ginny were all looking at the men like they wanted to slap them over the heads before they said anything stupid.

Charlie was the first to speak and it was too late for the girls to stop him.

"Hermione, don't you think those clothes are a little to reveling" Bill and Mr. Wesley nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense I think you look beautiful Hermione about time you showed off you pretty figure." Mrs. Wesley butted in and glared at all the men who seemed to cower under her gaze but still looked like they wanted to say something.

Fred and George decided it was time to have a little fun.

"So Hermione is there anyone that this special clothes are for" George asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"Yes I think a brother of mine would love to see you right now."

Hermione blushed and looked around to see if Ron was there or not thankfully, he was not

"I have no clue what you're talking about and I'm starving so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone before I become an angry, HUNGREY, and cranky Hermione."

The boys backed away they have dealt with Hermione with many years and knew not to make her angry especially if she was hungry.

Hermione sat down and Fleur joined her telling her how perfect her figure was and asked her how she maintained it.

Just then, Ron came down the stairs in a t-shirt and jean shorts. He immediately stopped when he say Hermione. He thought she looked beautiful and when she stood up to help Mrs. Wesley set the table, he got a perfect view of her. He was mesmerized he had never seen Hermione dressed like and did not feel too comfortable about it. He could not stand another guy seeing what he saw, it was bad enough his brothers, and Harry could see her.

He sat down next to her and refused to look her way. When Hermione said Good morning, he still refused to respond after a while of trying to make conversation and Ron not responding she was feed up and asked what was wrong.

"Hermione I don't think those are very appropriate clothes." All the weasleys and Harry looked at Ron shaking their heads knowing that this was going to be the end of him.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked trying to stay calm but obviously not effective.

"They are way too small they look like they could hardly cover a Barbie doll."

"Don't be silly Ronald they are perfectly fine you're overreacting."

The Wesley's watched as they say Ron rise from his chair and motion for Hermione to stand up.

"Look, see they are way to short everyone else thinks so to don't you guys."

The Wesleys and Harry looked away pretending to be oblivious and failing.

"Ron its burring hot do you expect me to boil or sweat to death!"

"No I just expect you to wear sensible clothes and not look like a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ronald Wesley" Mrs. Wesley interrupted. "Both of you sit down right now and eat your breakfast and I don't want to her another word out of you do you hear, Ronald, or you will wish you were never born."

Everyone began to eat and slowly the conversation began to start again but Ron and Hermione refused to speak again. 'This was going to get very uncomfortable very fast', Hermione thought


	4. sleeping arangments

A/N thanks to all of you that reviewed but i still am a little disappointed that i got 536 hit and only 3 reviews. Please send me reviews they really help me feel like this story is good and not bad. That will probaly get me discouraged and stop writting. You have been warned.Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter so please stop rubbing it in.

* * *

When they arrived back at the flat after breakfast at the Burrow Hermione and Ron still weren't talking. The kept on sending each other glares. Harry tried to strike up some conversation but they didn't seem to hear them. Harry was finally getting really frustrated and decided to twist so arms to get them to talk.

"Hermione were are you going to sleep tonight if you aren't talking to Ron."

Hermione began to look very uncomfortable

"Harry stop being a prat she's going to sleep in my room it's not like I'd let her have those horrible dreams if I could help it." Ron said to Harry

Hermione looked at Ron and hugged him. The stayed that way for a little longer than necessary and Harry cleared his throat. Both broke apart blushing profusely.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"I think we should all unpack each of the boxes so we know were everything is."

The decided to start with the kitchen and slowly finished. They were finally done 7 hours latter and they squared everything away. The decided to have a grocery-shopping schedule so everyone would take turns and buy the necessary things and each trip no one would spend more than 50 galleons. They set up a cooking schedule. Then they finally relaxed on the couch.

"I hope this works out" Hermione said after a moments silence

little did she know that the boys were thinking the same thing.

They ordered Chinese and ate it and talked about their schedules and their jobs and learned at little more about each other than they new before which was amazing after knowing each other for so long and still learning more. They had been friends for seven years and still couldn't believe it. Apart of them felt like they just met yesterday when another part felt like they have know each other forever.

"I think we should turn in we all have training starting tomorrow." Hermione said getting up

The boys agreed being tried from all the unpacking.

Hermione felt wierd going into Ron's room. They were always around other people when they slept in the same bed and now it was just the two of them ….alone.

"Hermione…err…don't you want to go change. I know you slept in your jeans before because we were in the dorms but were not anymore." Ron said

"ummm…yeah…change…good idea" Hermione stuttered.

Hermione left the Ron to go change and Ron changed in his Ron. He and Hermione were both very nervous seeing as Ron hass never seen Hermione in here nightwear. Even when they say each other at night before they started sharing a bed, Hermione had been wearing a robe.

Hermione came in wearing a long shirt and shorts. Even though the shirt covered more than Hermione wore today Ron felt even more aroused by these clothes than he did for the other.

Hermione wne tover to his bed and sat down Ron removed the covers and laid on the bed and Hermione followed. Ron was so attracted at Hermione at this moment he felt like he was going to grab her at any moment and kiss her, all he knew was that he needed to be close to her even if it didn't involve a kiss. He just wanted to feel her beautiful skin and snuggle up to her.

Hermione felt the same way and decided that Ron wouldn't care if she slept closer to him tonight. So she laid down in the bed and laid her head on Ron's chest.

Ron was immediately surprised by this gesture and felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

Ron felt her pressed up against him and got scared that somthing would pop up and scare her. He tried to calm down but she was so close. She breast was pressed up against his side and felt like he was going to faint. He finally managed to calm down after a few moments and some horrible thoughts. He decided to wrap his arms arounder her slender waist, thinking that this was probaly the closest he was ever going to get to his beutiful friend.

'Maybe she likes me to' Ron thought but immediately deleted that thought. He convinced himself that Hermione would never fall for him and that she just needed some more comfort after all these changes took place in her life. He wanted to tell her his feelings but was scared that she would think he was weird and stop sleeping in the same bed as him. His last thought as he fell asleep was that she would only need him to help her fall asleep and no other man for the rest of her life.

Hermione was happy that Ron didn't question her closeness and just hugged her close to him. She felt safe and secure and wanted to stay like this forever. She began to get scared when she started to think about this arrangement. What if Ron brought home a girl to sleep with? Where would she sleep? How would she sleep?

She decided that it was time to sleep in her own room again, afterall she couldn't let Ron give up his love life for her no matter how much she wanted him to. She also had to think about her love life how would she explain to Ron that she wasn't sleeping in his bed tonight because she was sleeping in someone else's. Even though this seemed unlikely because she knew she only wanted to share this part of her life with a guy she loved and they only one she loved was Ron. But Ron would never love her.

Why would Ron love a girl who he got into constant fights with, a girl who nagged at him and Harry 24-7, who had plain brown hair and brown eyes? He probably wanted a girl who liked quiditch, who loved to go to parties, who had blond hair and blue eyes.

She wanted to cry at the thought but knew that if Ron didn't love her than it was okay because she wanted him to be happy even if that meant he would be with someone else. She could tell him that she was in love with him but then he would think she was weird, laugh in her face, and move out because he couldn't stand living with her knowing how she felt.

She decided that she would talk to Ron tomorrow about the sleeping arrangements and get started on looking for another guy so she would get over Ron….if she could.


	5. independent

A/N thanks so much for those that review i was going to wait and update when i got 10 reviews but i decided not to since i finished early. I got my nails done so the chapthers will take more time to type so please be patient. Anyways please read and review i promise it will only take a minute.

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter; but i would love to own Ron

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day feeling horrible and refused to open her eyes. She knew that she would have to sleep in her own bed tonight and she dreaded it she knew she was going to have to face so manyhorrible things once she feel asleep.

After five minutes she decided to open her eyes. When she did she say Ron looking down on her and she blushed.

"why are looking at me like that Ron?"

"no reason, I just couldn't get out of bed because your laying on my arm and I didn't want to wake you up."

Hermione blushed even harder and quickly moved away "oh Ron I'm sorry.

"No problem"

"I'm going to go make beak fast." Hermione said, "Do you want anything in particular"

"No anything you make is fine mione. Thanks."

"No problem"

Hermione walked into the kitchen where Harry was, after brushing her teeth.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked

"I think he went to go take a shower."

"So how was the sleeping arrangement?"

Hermione blushed "Just like it is every time we sleeping the same bed."

Harry smiled knowingly at Hermione

"Really I assumed it would be much more comfortable, you know since there is more space." Harry said

"morning Harry" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen

"Morning Ron, so how did you sleep last night." Harry asked

If Hermione had looked at Ron then she would have say Ron blush and mouth to Harry to shut his trap unless he wanted to pay. But Hermione had her back turned making breakfast and tried to keep her face from Ron and Harry until her blush died down. She was also contemplating wheter she should tell Ron about the new sleeping areangement now or tonight. And kept wondering if he would feel relived that he could have his bed back or my some miracle….sad.

"I slept alright, Harry." Ron replied thinking that Hermione would find it weird if he didn't. "so chief Hermione what are we having for breakfast.

Hermione finally felt her face go back to normal temperature so she turned around and answered. "I was thinking blueberry pancakes since we're all going to have a busy day today. How does that sound?"

Harry and Ron both said it was great and thanked her.

Harry decided that he would take a shower next so that Hermione could have all the time she needed in the shower after breakfast. (A/N this might seem out of character for boys because they can sometimes be insensitive. But I decided that Harry and Ron are going to be considerate so whoever thinks that it's odd that they care, I really don't care. Sorry back to the story)

Hermione decided this would be the perfect time to discuss the problem with Ron.

"Ron….um…can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione asked

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I was thinking and I decided that maybe I should sleep in my own room from now on."

'_Way to go Ron the only girl you ever liked was sleeping with you in you bed and you messed it up.' _Ron thought

"Is there a problem; was I snoring to loud or something?"

"No, there's no problem I just thought that maybe it was a selfish of me to be sleeping in your bed." Hermione said hesitantly

"Why would it be selfish? Hermione, your one of my best friends you should be able to depend on me when you have problems and I am glad to help." Ron said trying to persuade Hermione to change her mind.

"Ron it's not that, I know your wonderful at helping me with my problems. I also think that maybe you helping me with my problem wasn't such a good idea. I think that maybe sleeping with you so I don't have nightmares just created more problems. I mean I'm not getting over my parents death and being strong about it but I'm rumming to you and ignoring the problem." She took a deep breath and looked straight in Ron's eyes.

"Ron I think that if I keep sleeping in you bed than I'll continue to be indepent on you and-"

"But I don't care I don't mind really 'mione." Ron interrupted

"But Ron you will. What happens when you out at night and I cant sleep because you not there? What happens if your on an auror mission and have to be gone for weeks or even months at a time? Ron what happens if we start dating and our boyfriends and girlfriends find out that we sleep in the same bed?" she said the last part so softly that most people wouldn't have heard it, but Ron did

"so that's what you worried about what your boyfriend will think." Ron spat. He couldn't believe what she was saying

" Ron I told you that there are other resons but I also think that at this time in our lives we need to find someone who cares about us and loves us. I just don't want to end up alone. I don't want to sit at home while you and Harry are dating and I'll me buried in my work."

Hermione stopped as she felt tears in her eyes.

Ron came up to her and hugged her and rubbed her back

" 'mione you know we would never leave you like that?"

"Ron I'm just scared. I never even had a real boyfriend before. How am I supposed to find somebody? I scared no one will want me in the first place." She whispered in between quiet sobs

" Hermione anyone would love to go out with you." Ron told her thinking that he needed to ask her out before anyone else got the chance.

"No they wouldn't. You tell me all the time how much I nag, why would anyone want to go out with someone who nags them all the time."

"Hermione, I…um… think its cute that you nag it makes me feel….um…taken care of"

"your making me sound like someones mother." Hermione whined

"Look Hermione you smart, funny, nice, sweet, caring, and….beautiful person. Any guy would love to go out with you."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled but he frowned

"Hermione, I still don't think it's a good idea that you sleep on your own, you told me about your dreams and I hate that you have to live through that moment every night when you sleeping. Your supposed to be at peace when you sleep."

"No Ron this is something I need to do. I'm growing to dependent on you. If I keep sleeping in you bed than I'll never face what happened to my parents. Trust me this is for the best."

Hermione tried to appear like she really wanted this but it was so hard when her heart was telling her to change her mind.

Ron wasn't happy, at all by her sudden change. What hurt him even more though was that she wanted to have a boyfriend, someone else to share a bed with. He knew he had to do something and fast. Harry had confided in him that the only reason Hermione wasn't asked out a lot was because the guys were scared that Ron would do something to them. After seeing how bad he was about Victor no one dared to ask Hermione out. Now that they were out working and at separate places he didn't think that he could keep the guys away from Hermione, after all she was truly gorgeous.

Hermione was still looking up at him and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how close their faces were. He started to lean in unconsciously and so did Hermione when they were like 3 centimeters away Harry walked in.

They both jumped apart and blushed. _'Great Ron just through yourself on her, she basically just told you that she didn't think of you as dating material and that she wanted to find someone else.'_

Hermione just stood their stunned for a few seconds. After that Harry started looking at them strangly so she decided to turn their back on them so they wouldn't see her face. Inside she was cursing Harry every name in the book.


	6. save me

A/N Another chapter yaaaaa. i really appreciated your reviews and everyone should know i am a horrible speller. I am smart dont get me wrong i take all advanced classes but i cant spell if my life depended on it and i hate profreading but i still ocasionally do it. well anyways i hope you like this chapter it not really life changing events buit i promise if your patient youll get somthing amazing happening and soon. please read and review

Disclamier- i dont own Harry Potter

* * *

'We almost kissed' was the the only thought on hermione's mind when she left to go start training. Her day had went by fast she was so absorbed in learning about the new caeer she was starting that she had put off that thought. But now that she was back home she had the same thought that she had when she left.

She had to admit she was so happy to get home. _Home. _She loved that word. It was only four letters but held so much meaning. Her mom once told her when she came home from work one day just before she got her letter to Hogwarts, that a house only became you home when people you loved lived there with you. Without people there you love you and take care of you then your house will always stay just that…..a house never a home. Harry and the Weasleys were her only family now.

She walked into the flat thinking about her home and her family. She still missed her parents but she was glad that she wasn't alone when she found out or now. When she first found out harry, Ron, and Ginny were all there not talking or saying it was going to be okay but just sitting there. After the news sank in she refused to cry, she convinced herself that this was all a loke and one day they would come back to her. Her dad calling her muffin, his own special nickname for her, and her mother dotting over her telling her that she loved her. She refused to do anything she didn't talk or participate in class, she did all her homework ofcourse, she was physically there but she mind was off somewhere trying to figure out why they were taking so long telling her that this was a joke.

After a fews weeks of sleepless nights and staring off into space Ron came up to her and grabbed her by the arm and wouldn't let her go until she talked and cried about the whole situation. She didn't get mad at Ron like she usually would she just stared at him. He told her that her parents were dead but she still had him and Harry.

FLASHBACK

"Their not dead Ron, their just playing a joke on me" Hermione said in a raspy voice, afterall it had been her first words in weeks

"Hermione listen I know you don't want to believe it but its true, please just belive me"

Hermione looked him in the eye as a single tear fell down her check the first one she shed for her lost parents "But I don't want to believe Ron. I can't believe it."

Ron just looked at her and knew he had gotton through to her

"I was never there Ron. I didn't show them how much I cared. I have known them longer but I spent more time with you and Harry." She took a shaky breath and looked down at the floor then back up at Ron " I'll never her my dad call me muffin again, and I'll never bake cookies with my mom again. This is real."

There was silernce for a moment then she continued

"I was the worst daughter in the world. I'm a horrible person. I disgust myself. I hope Voldemort would kill me. I don't deserve to live. They did." She said in a venomous tone

Ron could see Hermione but he couldn't believe this was her. She sounded so serious she just let tears slip down her cheeks.

"Hermione you were a great daughter. You are a great person. You should be so proud of who you are. You take care of me and Harry, your slways top in our class, you get out of sticky situations with quick wit your always considerte, your –"

"STOP RON JUST STOP" Hermione was now standing screaming at Ron with a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheecks "I'M ABSOLUTLY HORRIBLE. I NAG YOU AND HARRY, THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNNOWS ME AS A KNOW-IT-ALL, I CONSTANTLY REPREMAND HARRY AND YOU FOR ACTING YOUR AGE WHILE I ACT 50. I'm horrible Ron just leave me alone." Hermione said the last part in a soft pleading tone but Ron refused to back down.

"Hermione I care about you and I will never leave you alone, you're my best friend and I rather die then let you die because I would die without you. Promise me that you would consider dieing again and that you will do everything in your power to keep yourself alive. I'm not asking for you I'm asking for me. I need you and so does Harry." Ron let a tear slip down his check and didn't wipe it away.

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes and all she found was love – just love. "I promise Ron." Ron hugged her and she couldn't help but fell safe. She cried for what seemed like hours and fell asleep, for the first time in week she didn't wake up after five minutes in a cold sweat and refuse to go back to bed. She felt loved and that was all she needed. Being with Ron made her feel protected. After that night she couldn't sleep without Ron. She sometimes slept with Harry and she felt loved and protected but being with Ron was different. It was …. Perfect.

END FLASHBACK

She apperated inside the flat. Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch. Harry said hello and asked her how her day was. She answered with "good" and "it was okay". But she was really looking at Ron and he was looking at her and his eyes as always showed love but it frustrated her that if he really did love her the way she loved him then why didn't he show it. She felt like her heart was breaking but she never looked away. She wanted him to admit he loved her or told her that he only thought of her as a friend at least that way she would get confused as to what he wanted from her and maybe she could spare her heart to much heartache.

She wanted to settle the matter right now. She wanted to call Ron into her room and ask him where they stood. But she was scared it he didn't like her that way and she asked than it would make their friendship awkward. If Ron did like and they started going out where would that leave them. What if they broke up what was to happen then their friendship would be ruined.

But somehow she doubted that she knew that Ron would never hurt her, not intentionally at least. Still there was always that what if that hung in her mind.

She finally looked away she couldn't handle the heartbreak of it all, she needed time to think and she didn't think that talking to Ron when she was so frustrated would be such a good idea.

"Hey guys I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Hermione started walking towards her room when Ron called after her

"Hermione do want me to conjure another bed in my room so that you wont have to sleep in you room tonight. I get that you want to get over what happened but you don't have to get over it in one night it's a process after all." Ron said in a gentle voice

Hermione smiled. She hadn't realized how grown up they have all gotten. They had known each other for almost 7 years. This was her family. They looked after her, loved her, teased her, made her feel better, and always protected her.

"Thanks Ron, I'd really appreciate that" and went into her room to change.


	7. Don't Die

A/N thanks everyone for all of your reviews i really appreciate it. Heres the next chapter i hope you like it! Please Read and Review

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how many times i asked my dad for it for my birthday

* * *

She didn't know why she put herself in these kinds of situations. She felt stupid and vulnerable for letting Ron have such a big effect on her. Maybe he did like her back. But why doesn't he say anything.

She was now in his room, but not on the same bed as usual but a separate bed on the other side of the room. She felt cold without his warm breath on her face. She felt alone without him beside her. She couldn't help but feel like she made one of the biggest mistakes ever. So what if Ron didn't love her like she liked him (at least that's what she thinks.) as long as Ron was near her everything was okay. He always made her feel safe.

Now she was laying in bed watching Ron waiting for sleep to take over, but it has been two hours and she couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she started to remember her nightmares and on top of that she would remember visions of the war. With Ron she couldn't be feel happy. She felt guilty when she first realized that she felt happy, especially after what happened to her parents.

She finally got fed and tried to get to sleep again, she didn't want to admit that she was wrong that she was ready to sleep on her own again. She finally felt herself drift off to sleep, even though she knew what was to await her.

She saw her mother and father being tortured right in front of her face. She say herself yelling and pleading with the men in black cloaks to stop and that they could take her instead, but they never heard her. She saw herself at the final battle fighting and saw Harry off in the distance fall to the ground with Voldemort looming over him and tried to run and save him. She saw Ron running towards her as someone shot the killing cruse in her direction and watched him run in front of her and fall to the ground. She screamed for someone to help but no one came.

She awoke to someone shaking her and calling her name. Ron and Harry were both leaning over her with worried expressions on her face. She wasted no time and enveloped both in a hug sobbing on Ron's chest and holding on to Harry's forearm reluctant to ever let go. They whispered soothing words into her ear until she stopped crying.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked clearly worried

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waking you guys I'm just so stupid. I can't stop these stupid nightmares from taking over. When I closed my eyes this time…..it just my parents that I lost but you and Ron to." Hermione whispered as more tears silently fell down Hermione's face

"Hermione, you cant help it. And don't worry me and Harry aren't going anywhere, we can't leave you alone and we won't."

"Ron, you can't promise that anything can happen." Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry with her eyes shining with unshed tears

They all sat in silence for a while letting Hermione's words sink in finally Harry broke the silence.

"Hermione, we can't promise that we won't die, but we promise that we will do everything in our power to make sure that we can prevent it from happening."

"But you guys are aurours. What happens if you do die. You guys are the only people I have and I can't imagine losing both of you. But I know that what you guys are doing is great. Your saving the world, I'm just being stupid."

"no Hermione your not being stupid, there is a big risk that someone can happen to us, but we'll try to stay safe, we promise, don't we Harry" Harry nodded his head and hugged Hermione close to him

Harry felt so helpless. Hermione was like a sister to him and all he could do was watch her as pain surfaced all her features.

"And Hermione your not alone" Ron continued. "even if something does happen to us you still have the rest of the Weasleys you know you and Harry are apart of the family."

"I know Ron but I still can't stand losing either of you." Harry still had an arm around Hermione's shoulder and hugged her closer to him. Hermione finally smiled and looked up at them with sad eyes "I think we should get some sleep, after all we have to wake up in a few hours. I'm really sorry for waking you guys."

"Don't mention it Hermione, this is what we are here for. We're here for you." Harry said then hugged her and kissed her cheek, said goodnight and went off to bed

" come on Hermione your sleeping in my bed from now on. I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Please Hermione, you need a good nights sleep, I don't want you to go to work tired tomorrow. If you really want to learn to sleep on your own without having to face those nightmares then we'll find an easier way to do it but for now just sleep in my bed."

Hermione just nodded her head and let Ron lead her over to his bed. He laid her down and put the covers over her then laid on the other side and crawled in. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while rubbing her back and trying to get her to sleep. It didn't take long before Hermione finally fell asleep, and Ron was happy that at least he could offer some help in this situation. He couldn't imagine how hard this was for Hermione and he guessed that Harry couldn't imagine it either.

Harry had lost his parents before he even got to know them but Hermione was despereatley attached to her parents. He remember on day during their sixth year when they were sitting on their couch that Hermione told him and Harry how her dad called her muffin. She said her dad gave her the nickname when she was three and was making muffins with her mother and she got eggs and flour all over her. Him and Harry laughed at the story and couldn't help but notice that was one of the few times that Hermione talked about her past with them.

He watched her sleep for a few more minutes and finally drifted off to sleep with Hermione on his mind.


	8. Green eyed monster

A/N sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you like this chapther and i know i rush through the whole Michel thing but i love RH fics. tell me wheter i should continue this story or dont mess with it.

Disclaimer i dont own Harry Potter

* * *

Breakfast the next morning went on as usual, everyone discussing what their plans for the day and what time they were going to be home. After breakfast everyone left to get ready and headed off to their training

When Hermione apperated to the hospital for her training she was instantly tackled to the ground. She apperated to training 5 minutes earlier than was necessary and at the side of the main hallway as she did the day before. When she looked up she looked up she was immediately greeted with beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry" the person with the amazing hazel eyes said "I wasn't watching where I was going" Hermione finally took in his whole face and found out that the person who landed on top of her was indeed a guy, a cute guy, that looked not much older than her

Hermione immediately felt bad knowing this was her fault for apperating inside the hospital instead of outside or in a more safer area

"No it was my fault for apperating her, you couldn't have saw me." Hermione said as the guy got off from her."

" What are you here for?" he asked a little worried "Do you need a Healer"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and quickly replied "No I'm here for Healer training"

Hermione finally took in his features, he looked about 5'8, had a great build, and amazing ebony hair.

"Oh" he laughed, and Hermione couldn't help but notice what a wonderful laugh he had, not as great as Ron's but it was still nice. "I completed my training a years ago, you'll love it, it's a great profession. By the way my name is Michel Freedman."

"I'm Hermione Granger" she extended her hand as she saw Michel's eyes go wide

After Michel seemed to come out of his daze he asked in a shocked voice. "Your one of the golden trio, one of Harry Potter's best friends?" Hermione nodded a yes "It's great to met one of our very own war heroes, and smartest witch to ever grace Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw" Hermione blushed at the compliment

"I didn't know I was that well known" Hermione whispered more to herself than Michel

"Are you kidding me your famous, since you decided to become a Healer everyone has been trying to figure out how to talk to you.!" Michel exclaimed

Hermione blushed scarlet and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and noticed that she was three minutes late

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm late. It was wonderful to met you and I hope I see you around soon."

Hermione quickly rushed off while thinking how much she hoped that she would run into him more often

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione and Michel started to run into each other more often, not landing on top of each other but seeing each other in between hospital duties. They started meeting each other for lunch and on breaks.

They became very good friends and fast. The relationship with Michel was great but they were only friends. She even told him about Ron after he told her about his fiancé.

Hermione was happy that she made a new friend but she wanted more, she wanted what Harry and Ginny had. she wanted someone to love her with all their heart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione came home to find Harry and Ron sitting on the couch, Ron fuming. Hermione cautiously entered the flat wondering what happened. When Hermione closed the door Ron's glare was turned to her and Harry sent an apologetic frown her way. She wondered what happened in such little time that caused such a change in attitude since this morning.

Hermione decided that she needed to find out what was wrong and against her better judgment started to speak.

"Ron what's wrong?"

Ron didn't answer and it looked like he was trying to control his temper.

"Harry could you leave us alone for a minute" Ron finally asked

Harry looked reluctant but Hermione mouthed "it's okay" so he decided to just wait in the kitchen

"so is **he **the reason you didn't want to share the same bed." Ron asked in a calm voice

"Ron what are you talking about."

"Michel called and told me to tell you that he was going to meet you at Highground Café at 6:00 tomorrow night" Ron told Hermione as his temper started rising

"okay" Hermione said slowly

"OKAY? I cant believe that your going out with some git and you didn't even bother to tell me! And what kind of name is Michel, I didn't like his tone of voice either. I swear Hermione he is probably just using you! I cant believe that you're going out with him and having a secret affair behind my back, knowing how I feel about you! I mean you are the brightest witch of our generation! And after we almost kissed 2 weeks ago, and you going to start dating so prat, that has the stupidest name I ever heard!

Hermione couldn't help but left out a laugh. He was acting so jealous and she knew that he definitely felt the same way about her.

"WHY ARE YOU LAU-"

Ron was cut off by Hermione's lips pressed against his. Her lips were so soft and her body felt so right pressed up against his. Ron felt Hermione's tongue press against his lips and he didn't even hesitate before he opened his mouth. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her tightly.

"Finally, I was wondering when either of you guys would get a clue. I'll leave you guys to it after all I promised I would owl the Weasleys after it happened.

Ron and Hermione blushed

"Michel isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend. And before you say that maybe he wants more, he is introducing me to his fiancé tomorrow, that's why he called."

Ron sighed, "Well I'm sorry for being a prat, again. And I….I love you"

"I love you too Ron" and kissed him with so much passion that they both fell over on the couch"


	9. Lucky

A/N ok you guys all asked for more so I decided that I would do some more.Nothing really happens in this chapter it's mostly just awkwarknessI hope you like it. Please Review because if you don't I start to think that my story isn't important.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat on the couch, Hermione drawing circles on Ron's arm and Ron's arm around Hermione back. Harry had went to bed an hour ago, after owling the Weasleys.

"Ron I think we should go to bed now, I'm tired" Hermione said quietly to Ron, scared or disturbing the peace.

"Yeah why don't you go use the bathroom first"

Hermione just nodded and slowly got up from Ron's warm embrace. She headed for the bathroom, thinking about how awkward the situation could get. Hermione got changed in her shorts but couldn't find her long shirt. She looked around for three minutes when finally she decided to take one of the boys white shirts that was on the bathroom railing. When she put on the shirt she knew automatically that it was Ron's. He smelt like pine trees and spice. She couldn't help but stand there just smelling his shirt. After she finished washing her face, brushing her teeth and tying her hair she slowly walked to Ron's room.

She knocked on the door to Ron's room and almost instantly the door opened Ron was already dressed for bed. He looked at her up and down and she felt herself blush and become a little self-conscious.

"Umm….Is that my shirt?" Ron hesitantly asked

"Yeah I hope it's alright, I couldn't find mine. If you want I can take it off."

Ron visibly gulped and the impact of Hermione's words hit her as she blushed a deep red

"No it's alright I'm just going to go brush my teeth." Ron said in a noticeably husky voice

Hermione went into Ron's room and started to feel awkward. She didn't know wheater to wait for Ron and then go to bed or just crawl into bed right now. She began to get worried about _sleeping together_ later on in their relationship, and who would be the one to initiate it, and even if she was ready right now.

Ginny and Hermione were very close, she would even go as far to call Ginny one of her best friends. Ginny had been the one girl the Hermione could confide in, and she did it often, from talking about pressures of school to how far they had gone with a boy. Ginny and Hermione both decided that the would wait until they graduated Hogwarts and known a guy for at least six months before taking the ultimate step with him. Even though Hermione knew Ginny was tempted to take that extra step with Harry, Ginny had told Hermione that she was determined to wait until after she graduated. Ginny was also grateful that Harry never pressured her into anything, after hearing about the decision she made while "accidentally" listening to one of their conversations, he was usually the one who stopped before anything serious happened.

Hermione began to wonder if she could wait six months, after all she had been forced to wait 7, almost 8, years. Hermione decided to just get into bed and wait for Ron under the covers, after all even she decided to _sleep _with Ron soon, it wouldn't be tonight.

Five minutes after getting into bed Hermione heard Ron enter the room. She turned around to see him offing the light and coming towards the bed. When he went under the covers Hermione fully turned in his direction.

"Ron, what do you think your family will think about us?"

"I think they will think it's about time" Ron said with a quiet laugh

"Yeah my dad used to make little jokes about us when I was home." Hermione said with sad smile

Ron felt so helpless and knew that Hermione wasn't going to get a good night sleep if the left the topic on her parents so he decided to slowly change it

"I think Harry was the one who was the most grateful for this happening though."

"Yeah he has been grate throughout this whole thing. We really need to throw him a great birthday part after all it is in two weeks."

"Don't worry about that Ginny is throwing him one and she's giving us all jobs to do, so we can all be involved."

"Then what should we get him?"

"I was thinking we could get him season tickets to the Chudley Cannons Quidditch matches."

"That a great idea" Hermione said as she tried to suppress a yawn but didn't succeed.

"Maybe we should go to bed."

"I think your right." Hermione said sleepily

Hermione rolled over to her usual side of the bed, while Ron moved to his. After 2 minutes Hermione felt a pull on her waist and looked over at Ron and saw him smiling sheepishly and slowly let go of her. Hermione smiled and rolled over to him and cuddled into his chest.

"You can pull me closer to you anytime." Hermione said quietly

She looked up at his big smile and kissed him deeply after a few minutes they pulled away for some air.

"Why did I wait so long?" Hermione heard Ron ask himself under his breath

"Because you're a prat." Hermione said with a smile

She gave him one more peck and laid her head on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her and quickly feel asleep in the warmth of his arms.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up she expected to hear Ron snoring in his usual load manner but she couldn't hear anything. Which was strange because his arms were still wrapped around her. She looked up to see his big blue eyes looking back at her and she couldn't help but smile. HaH

"Hey" she said quietly

"Hey, Merlin you're so beautiful."

She blushed and moved to get out of bed but Ron refused to let go of her waist.

"No, you stay here!" Ron said as he buried his face in the crock of her kneck

Hermione laughed and decided that staying in bed wouldn't be to bad. After five minutes though she knew that Harry would be waiting, so she got out of bed and pushed Ron out to.

"Fine, Fine, I'm up." Ron gave her a peck on the lips and headed for the bathroom and Hermione couldn't help but watch him go and think how lucky she was to have him in her life.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON, COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH AND IF YOU DON'T DO IT ANYWAY**


	10. will you go with me?

A/N sorry for the really long wait but im here now and i thought i should put out the last chapter before i go on hoilday but ill be back in 3 weeks and ill update again promise and trust me i will finish this fic even if it takes a while.

disclamer- if you think i own Harry Potter and i am Rowling i suggest you go to a mental hospital

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat opposite of each other during dinner that morning. Ron and Hermione kept on glancing and each other during breakfast, each quickly looking down at his or food after catching each other's eye. Harry nearly burst from laughter every time he saw them blushing. 

Suddenly an owl flew in and landed on Hermione's now empty plat. She carefully untied the letter and gave the owl a piece of toast to nibble on.

"The letter is addressed to all of us." Said Hermione while looking curiously down at the letter.

Hermione carefully opened the letter and became even more curious as she saw a gold colored paper instead of the usual white. She began to read it allowed as the boys leaned forward in anticipation, after they to saw that the letter was a golden color.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger

The Ministry would like to thank you three for all you have done in the war. We are so grateful for all the things that you have done for the wizarding world and all that you have accomplished. We are thanking you by hosting a ball in your honor to thank you. The ball will take place August 10th starting at 8:00p.m. The ball will be formal so please plan to wear dress robes or a fancy muggle attire and you and your dates will start off the dancing Please send a reply back to accept the invitation or to decline.

Yours sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic

Hermione slowly put down the letter

"A ball in our honor." Hermione said in a small voice

Harry and Ron could only stare blankly at the letter.

"Say something." Hermione snapped at them, irritated at their unreadable expressions

"Bloody hell" Ron finally exclaimed slowly looking from Hermione to Harry

"Ronald, language!" Hermione said, but couldn't help the smile creeping up on her face.

"This is ummm… I don't know. What do you guys think?" Harry asked hesitantly looking from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione.

" I think we should do it. I mean it would look bad if we refused after giving us such a big honor, and I guess this will give people something to celebrate and after all we have been through I wouldn't mind celebrating something." Hermione said.

Hermione really thought that the idea of a ball was great. Why not celebrate the end of all the sorrow that came from the war. It was over and they needed to move on. She was a little surprised when she and Ron became famous after the war, almost as much as Harry. At first she felt a little pissed off that they gave them so much attention, but now she felt appreciate knowing that her sacrifices didn't go in vain.

"I think Hermione's right. I guess it could be kind of fun." Ron said slowly as if he was still making a decision.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." Harry said after a moment of silence then he broke out in a huge grin.

"What?" Ron asked while Harry continued to smile like a maniac.

"I was thinking of the last time we all went to a ball." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What about it?" Ron asked suspiciously

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to wait to ask Hermione as a last resort or if you were going to ask her now, before another famous quidditch player comes and asks Hermione first." Harry said trying to hold back a life while Hermione and Ron turned bright red remembering their argument after the Yule ball.

After a moment of silence Harry decided to leave them alone and ask his own girlfriend to come with him to the ball, after all he didn't want a repeat of his yule ball experience either.

"I'm going to go talk to Ginny. Hermione can you owl back the Ministry."

Hermione gave a slight nod while avoiding Ron and Harry's eyes. The next minute she heard a pop and Harry was gone. She was still embarrassed from that fight at the Yule Ball, even if it was years ago. She still couldn't believe all that she told him that night.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a hesitant voice

"Yes?"

"Willyougototheballwithme" Ron said really fast

Hermione was almost positive with what she heard but she wanted to hear it again just to make sure so she played innocent

"Pardon?"

Ron took a deep breath and said slowly enunciating each word "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Hermione said as she let a small smile creep onto her face

Ron gave her a big smile before he came up to her and gave her a kiss, much to Hermione's surprise. This kiss was different than anything Hermione had experienced. It was passionate and sweet at the same time. Hermione felt that her heart would pound out of her chest any minute.

Reluctantly they both broke away from the kiss do to the lack of oxygen. They just continued to stare at each other as Hermione thought that she had never felt so wonderful as she felt now and she was never going to let _her_ Ronald go.

**Please review and maybe i'll update before i leave**


	11. like a glove

AN: sorry fuys i just realized that maybe my writing its that good but oh well if you guys enjoy it thats all that matters! sorry for months of waiting, i never wanted to be an author who never updated but it happened anyways:( oh well all that i can promise is that i will finish kk on with the chapter

disclaimer: if i owned it lavendar would have been steped on by hagrid

* * *

Everyone was anxious, to say the least. 

The trio didn't know what to expect. They didn't really want to attend the ball, not because they didn't think they would have fun but because they didn't think they could handle such an event in their honor.

Ginny had finally convinced Hermione to go gown shopping with her a week before the ball, after lots of begging and finally threatening her with a bat bogey hex.

Hermione agreed to meet Ginny in Diagon Ally at 12:00p.m Monday before the ball.

"Ginny what kind of dress do you want exactly?" Hermione asked after they exchanged their greatings

"I don't really know I just know that I want some really nice dress robes for this event, after all it will probably be the biggest party anyone has seen in a while, and this party is in the honor of some of the most important people in my life."

"Yeah, its going to be great." Hermione said without much enthusiasm. She had been feeling glum all morning and couldn't help but feel even worse when she realized that two of the most important people in her life wouldn't be there to share this with her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just tired, I'm fine really." Hermione said in a pretend cheery voice.

"Okay if you're sure. Why don't we look in that new shop that opened up down the street, I heard that it sold muggle dresses also." Ginny suggested. Hermione nodded and decided to actually try to look for something nice, after all this was an important night for her. After all she knew her parents would always be there with her, if not physically then in her heart.

When they arrived Ginny immediately started looking for the perfect dress robes. Hermione went over to the muggle side.

She decided after they got the letter for the ball to wear a muggle dress instead of dress robes.

As she walked around nothing seemed to catch her eye, the dresses weren't ugly, by far, they were very pretty, but nothing seemed to be for her. As she reached the back of the shop she noticed a beautiful dress, something that she would probably have never considered wearing before, but their was something about his dress. It seemed to reveling for her usual tastes but she could help but fall in love with it.

It was the deepest red she had every seen in a dress, this color she had only seen when it came out of humans. It looked like halter neck dress but it crisscrossed in the back in very thin straps that started from the front of her dress and came back and connected at the middle of her back right were the bust ended and left her back exposed. It deep cut in the front and had two black sashes that started from under the bust and went back and came together and the utmost lower part of her back, where the rest of the dress started again, and flowed together in two black silk waves. The dress seemed to pool around the lower back making it seem very sexy. The dress flowed in red silk and mad it seem like a waterfall of cloth. The dress was fancy, without going over the top, and also sexy without looking like something a hooker would buy.

She didn't think that this dress would suit her but she decided to try it on anyways. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror with the dress on she knew she had to have it. She felt perfect for the first time in her life. The dress fit her like a glove, and despite her height, the dress seemed to need no alterations.

Even though the dress seemed perfect to her, Hermione decided to ask Ginny just in case. As she came out of the dressing room, she felt all eyes on her, then she saw Ginny looking at her with her mouth half open.

"Say something"

Ginny finally let out a loud squeal, which brought back the ladies that were in a trance, back to reality.

"That dress looks wonderful on you. Ron is going to faint when he sees you!"

Hermione turned a deep red just thinking of Ron. Things had been going wonderful with them and she couldn't help feel like she was on cloud nine when she was with him.

Hermione changed back after hearing the encouraging words from Ginny and looked at the price tag finally. After looking at such a beautiful dress she forgot all about the price. The price was very high for just a dress but Hermione knew that she wouldn't feel right wearing any other dress, and besides, she help save the world she needed to treat herself sometimes. After Ginny found her perfect dress robes, which were emerald green (Hermione couldn't help but tease Ginny over it) and long and flowing with silver patterns and looked amazing on her especially with her hair color and figure.

"Do you think that things will always be this good" Ginny asked Hermione on their way to buy so shoes

"I hope so, I don't think I could take it if something else came and ruined everything, again

"Yeah, it seemed like after the war, after we saw everyone die right in front of our eyes, I can't go back to being ignorant about what's really out there. I can't pretend that everyone will have a happy ending." Ginny said the last part softly

"I guess that nothing we do can make us forget and I don't know if everything will stay this wonderful forever, but I'm going to make the most of it while I can. So come on cheer up and lets get some ice cream before we head for the shoes I think I need sugar."

Ginny just laughed as her friend dragging her to the ice cream parlor. Today was defiantly a good day.

After another hour of shopping for the perfect shoes, which were red, strappy and had stones all around for Hermione, and black heals for Ginny. Also the accessories, which were red and black stoned chandler earrings, a silver necklace with red stones that dipped into the bust and silver bracelets for Hermione. Ginny bought silver dangling earrings and a light silver chain with green stones on it. They went out to lunch and at 5 finally got home. Yep, it was a perfectly tiring day, which explained why when they got home they each passed out for a long, long nap.


End file.
